


Warrior Women

by mific



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate Atlantis, Thor (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Gen, Portraits, Strong Female Characters, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Diana, Teyla and Valkyrie.





	Warrior Women

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> These three portraits were painted as separate artworks, individually framed for my recipient Tielan in the homemade2homemade exchange on dreamwidth. I also made this digital collage of all three pics.

 

 


End file.
